Enter the Octobot King!
by MLGSquid
Summary: With the 1st anniversary of Splatoon around the corner, let's get ready for it with a recreation of the final boss of Splatoon! (MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO NEVER COMPLETED THE GAME)
1. The DJ Approaches

Landing there on the platform, Agent 3 looked up. It was quiet, still, the only sound was the electricity coming from the Great Zapfish, which floated there in front of her, taunting her. Agent 3 narrows her eyes, stepping off the platform, Hero Shot ready. She had gone through so much. From Octoling assaults to aerial attacks from Octostrikers. Dodging shots from Octosnipers to clinging to sponges and trying not to fall as they shrunk. Everything that was thrown at her, she had fought through. Agent 3 hesitated, then took another step forward.

She gazed at Cap'n Cuttlefish from the corner of her eyes, there he was! "NO! AGENT 3! IT'S A TRAP!" The captain blurted, causing the agent's grip on her gun tightened, and she found herself holding her breath. She was so close. This could finally be the end to the hell she was put through. Having to abandon her friends and family and risk her life to save Inkopolis, once and for all. A chill ran through her from head to toe, her instincts screaming 'Don't do it!' Another step. Everything was so still, her footsteps echoed. Everything around her seemed to slow. She had grown so much over this time. Before, she was timid, scared of her own shadow. The old her would have cried now. But there was no fear on her face, only determination and courage. She took another step, and she reached out towards the Great Zapfish…

It was not going to be as easy as she assumed. Just as she reached out for it, a green light came down and it was gone. Or at least, so it seemed. The DJ King needed the Great Zapfish to get his beloved Octobot at full power. Making a rather grand entrance, if he dare said so himself. He finally got a chance to look at the little inkling that had been killing his troops. At first, he just stared. There was no way, in his mind, that a little girl such as this was able to steal back the Zapfish. Then, he did the next plausible action. Pulled out his two sticks of wasabi, and began to scratch his turn table. "GYAH HA HA! I'ma remix your face, little girl!" Octavio shouted. And without even waiting for a response, the King's machine began firing missiles at the young Agent. He was ready to destroy this slimy inkling and take back what was his.

It had been right there! She had been so close! Just like that, the Great Zapfish was gone again, much to the anger and disappointment of Agent 3. DJ Octavio made his decent, and the agent backed up. "Oh my god," she remarked. "I'm about to be pummeled by a DJ!" Spraying a path of ink for herself, Agent 3 quickly swam out of the way. She tried leaping up at Octavio, only to get pushed back by some sort of barrier. She was flung back several feet, landing hard on her back with a loud yelp...


	2. The Final Fight Begins

Finally, he could destroy the girl who had been destroying his soceity. And he'd take pleasure of every second of it. When she failed to realize that he wasn't that stupid, it only made him laugh. Of course, Octavio wouldn't just leave an opening like that! He couldn't help but grin when she fell. What a weak excuse for an agent. "So, ends the pathetic little existence of the Agent 3!" He called out to her, in an almost taunting way. Suddenly, the Octobot fired one of its two fists at Agent 3, with all the intent of crushing her. Octavio hummed a bit happily knowing that this wouldn't be such a hard fight after all. Then again, he shouldn't get too cocky.

Agent 3 panicked. Unable to get up in time, she watched as the fist drew closer and closer, ready to splat her. In a panic, the agent grabbed her gun and aimed at the fist, shooting at it. She didn't expect it to do anything, but it was a last ditch effort. She didn't want to get splatted, after all. Her last ditch effort really did something. Something that the DJ octopus didn't see coming. The fist that supposed to crush her, and end her. Came back at an alarming speed and smacked him right back in the face.

Dazed, he and his machine floated backwards. Allowing the Agent to continue chasing the DJ. He couldn't believe that just happened. He shook his head and tried to clear out his head. He didn't do anything but just.. stare again. This time, with more worry than before. Maybe this 'little girl' was more than she let on. And he was going to have to be ready for whatever she threw at him next.

Agent 3 quickly jumped to her feet while Octavio was recovering. She moved closer, grinning. "Looks like I'm gonna remix your face!" she called out. Octavio growled back in anger. That inkling did NOT just say that back to him. She only got lucky the first time. The next fist, surely will flatten her for sure.

It occurred to Octavio.. he didn't have much to work with at the moment. The Killer Wail was still charging up. If he didn't flatten her he'd certainly get her that way. The king proceeded to fire the same missiles at the agent, hoping maybe they'd get her. Or something. He wasn't going to use that fist again until he saw an opening.

The agent dodged the first missile easily by jumping to the side; however, she was slammed by the second one. She was flung back into the orange ink, screaming in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, slowly trying to get up.

Gazing down at his enemy, Octavio grew excited with the fact that he had actually hit her. His attacks stopped, and he couldn't help but laugh again. "Cuttlefish should have known better than to send a child to war! Tell me Agent 3, how do you feel right now? Alone and worthless, perhaps? Everything you've done up until now, it won't mean anything when I'm done with you! Perhaps you should just accept your death. This world has no place for wannabe heroes like you." He would have finished her off, but she just looked so.. pathetic. This little runt caused him so much problems, he couldn't help but enjoy watching her suffer a little longer.

She was unfazed. Agent 3 reached for her gun, which had been knocked out of her hand. She picked it up and stood up. She shook off what orange ink she could. "I've gone through so much," she responded, with her voice more confident and loud. "I've fought through everything that was thrown at me." She removes her headgear, turning up the volume so that DJ Octavio would be able to hear what she was hearing. Thanks to the Squid Sisters, she could hear all of the citizens of Inkopolis cheering back at the city. Then she put her headgear back on, gripping her gun tighter. "I have my friends, my family, and all of Inkopolis cheering me on." Agent 3's expression changes, becoming more confident. "Did you really think you on your own would be enough to scare me? Well, I'm not scared, Octavio. Inkopolis needed a hero, and that hero is me. And I refuse to just give up!"


	3. A Hero's Demise

The DJ listened to the Agent's speech. He was actually growing terrified. She was so confident. So persistent. Even despite the odds being seemingly against her. And oh, how he hated hearing the very loud cheering for the Agent back from Inkopolis. This made Octavio grow furious. As if he wasn't mad already. He was not going to hold back now. Trying to look like the threatening leader that he must be.  
"T-The words of your city mean NOTHING. You're 'bout to get mashed up, you slimy hipster!" He scolds, dipping into the ink puddle around him, as he prepared to fire his rad shutter shade decorated missile at the agent. Truly, he had a way with 3 narrowed her eyes, wondering what Octavio was doing.

At the sight of the larger missile, her eyes widened. She swam out of the way of the smaller missiles that burst apart, shrapnel cutting through the suit and biting into her skin. She winced, but kept her eyes on the real threat. Once it came into range, the agent figured she could try what she did with the fists. She shot at it, hoping that it would stop it and shoot it back at him.

And so it seemed, that had worked again somehow. Yet, the DJ was ready for something like this now. What he was not prepared for, however, was when he smacked the missile right back at Agent 3, one of the fist he'd used exploded. He gave a low grumble, as he realized he only had one more shot at nabbing this little Agent down with that strike. Otherwise, he was going to have to take another one of his own weapons to the face. Maybe he could distract her somehow? Surely if he fired his more, smaller missiles at her she'd have a more difficult time at this. It was now or never, he supposed. And so, he did just that.

Agent 3 was so focused on the larger missile, she had not noticed the smaller ones. She managed to shoot the larger one back in time, but one of the smaller ones hit her and knocked her back. The other one exploded beside her, once again causing pieces of metal to shoot in every direction, some of which sliced into the Hero Suit, causing the Inkling more pain.

The King saw how she was injured. He was not going to fall for that again. To him, it seemed like a trick. A way to get his guard down, and he couldn't allow that to happen.  
Though, he began to panic. And he's movements seemed more frantic. He was once again able to successfully knock back another missile attack. But now he had nothing to guard himself with except for the wasabi sticks he had in his hands. If she was able to do that again, the King would have to be ready for a world of hurt. Again.

She couldn't get up in time, but she was able to roll out of the way of the smaller missiles coming at her, despite the pain. Raising her gun again, she shot at the large missile from the ground where she lay. She was already getting tired, and it wasn't nearly over yet! How would she be able to do this? Shaking her head and gritting her teeth, she managed to will herself to get back up. Despite her injuries, once again she was able to hit that missile.

Bracing for impact, the King took his own missile to the face. The impact caused his entire ship to spin. And him, to shout out in pain. "GHRAAAAARGH!" He made a short retreat, just to be able to recover. And began calling out to the Agent as he did. Despite his pain, he took joy in knowing the Killer wail was finally ready to be fired. "You can't handle my spicy wasabi beats!"

Agent 3 stood up, groaning, dusting herself off. She could feel her shirt being stained with her blood, and hissed at the pain that occurred when she moved. Her breathing was heavy, her legs were shaking. Her body was ready to give up, but she was not. She stepped onto the launchpad and changed to her squid form, launching herself to the next section.

Octavio kept up at it with his usual, smaller missiles. Albeit with less accuracy than before. He was going to smother that Inkling no matter what the cost. Then at last, he sent out another fist to crush her. He couldnt forget the Killer Wail though. He was finally able to fire the laser at the Agent. And then a second fist shortly following the first. He was going to have fun with this. There was too many things being thrown at her at once.

Agent 3 panicked, looking for a way out, but it looked like there was none. All the attacks landed where the agent stood, and there was a spray of orange ink that obstructed visual temporarily. When it cleared, Agent 3 was no longer there. All that was there was the splatter of orange ink where she had stood...


	4. Orange Tears

The whole city was in shock as they glanced at the screen, seeing the ink on where they're hero, they're agent that they had counted on, where she had standed at. Inklings were wide-eyed and in horror, and some were crying.

Cap'n Cuttlefish was also in shock. His eyes was now flooded with tears after seeing the purple pudde of ink from afar, still tied up. "N-no...ya gotta be kiddin' me.."

As they continued to glance at the screen, Callie ordered them to move aside. The crowd was so distracted to find that the Inkling was no longer present, lifeless, eyes opened, the one who they know by Agent 3. The hair color of Callie began to slowly fade away to a bit of a darker blue. All at once, the one who cheered on for her the most dropped to her knees and weakly brought her close as she could, hand shaking to cover her eyes. Today was the day that Inkopolis was quiet and wet drops fell on the hero.

Octavio couldn't believe it. Had he finally gotten her? Was she really gone? If there was anyway he could confirm her supposed 'death' it was to hover back over to where she once stood. Just like the rest of Inkopolis, he too was in shock. He didn't know what to say, he expected the fight to at least go on a bit longer. He just stared, perhaps getting a little too close to the ground. If Agent 3 was still out there, she could definitely land a hit on him by now. Especially because the first shutter-shaded missile destroyed the force field that protected him.

But right when the moment was right. Agent 3 leaped up from the ink, managing to land an underhand punch, like an uppercut, right to the DJ's face. She landed on the ground, orange ink splattered on her, but otherwise she was very much alive. Her breathing was heavy, and her expression was angry. She had managed to find an opening and dove out of the way of the attacks in squid form, merely seconds before she would have been splatted. She had managed to survive.

Suddenly, from the city of Inkopolis, there was an enormous uproar of cheers. The sound of the cheers were so strong, that it can be heard from miles and miles away. Everyone was very relieved that there agent was okay, especially Callie. She always cared for the young agent and realized that it is now time. After she hopped up, the pink idol rushed to get Marie for some...'reason', but the inklings of Inkopolis must keep there fingers crossed if Agent 3 will be victorious.


	5. Let's Finish This!

Octavio didn't know what he was expecting, so when Agent 3 rose from the ink. He panicked. He took the uppercut to the face. His beloved face. And instantly, he an his precious Octobot backed away from the agent. "HOW DARE YOU! Do you even know who're messin' with?!" He wished he had more attacks than this. Surely, by now Agent 3 was starting to get a hang of his 'normal attack' method. He gave a low grumble to himself. Cue the same attack garbage he had been using since the beginning: more missiles. A flawless, 100% full proof plan.

Her Hero shot was now prepped and ready for more action. Agent 3 narrowed her eyes, a grin coming to her face. Seems she had succeeded in landing a hit and angering the DJ. If he was going to die, he didn't want his last thoughts to be, 'We get it. You're a hero. Now shut up.'  
With his sick beats, and the fact that Agent 3 just plain out insulted him with a punch to the face, he was not going to let this girl go. You could see the rage in his eyes. There was no holding back now. He was not going to be beat by some 14 year old. In a bit of a frustrated rage, Octavio once again activated the two fists to crush the agent. Agent 3 shoots at the fists, simply flinging them back at the DJ. She grinned, putting a hand on her hip.

That insult, distracted him from the return of his fists. He began to angry yell back at her, but was interrupted by a double punch to the face. Things weren't looking that good. But he was not about to admit defeat yet! The Octobot glowed with energy and he dipped down into the puddle of ink, and fired another huge missile at the Agent. For added effect, and perhaps difficulty for the Agent, he shot a killer wail at her too. It wouldn't be long before the DJ King would start summoning in his own troops as well.

Agent 3 prepped her gun again, diving out of the way of the killer wail and shooting the missile back at Octavio. The agent felt another wave of exhaustion pass over her. She staggered, shaking her head and to try to clear her blurry vision and stop the dizziness. She couldn't keep going on like this…Again, she shot. Swaying on her feet, eyes squinting as she tried to focus. She aimed, and fired, knocking the large missile back once more. Agent 3 collapsed, her legs giving out from beneath her. She fell into a puddle of her own ink, eyes closing. She couldn't do this anymore. She was too tired. Too weak. There was too much pain. She couldn't find the strength to move. It seemed he had a right to panic.

The missile caused his vehicle to flip once more, as he shouted out in pain. The attack made the King dazed. It hurt much worse the second time. As he was trying to recover, he noticed Agent 3 laying there. She was good as dead in his dizzy vision. He began to continue his sick beats, and started to laugh. Though, his laughter was cut short when he realized that his machine could would no longer produce his music. He soon found strange static producing from his speakers instead…

"WHAT'S THIS?! WHERE MAH BEATS?!"


	6. Radio Override Activated!

Agent 1 appeared to come out of the blue along with her partner, Agent 2 even though the feelings that she felt before were plain worries, it disappeared, vibrating with the sheer sensation to override this Octarian down to the ground, well not literally. She punches the air, fist clenched tightly as a sign of victory approaching slowly. "Agent 3 ! Can you hear our song?" Turning her head to look at the other next to her, grinning wide as she could no longer take it. The fist that held high and slammed down right onto the button in front of them, Agent 2 looked back over at Agent 1, laughing a bit at her enthusiasm. Still, they had a mission. As soon as the Agent mashed the button, she began to speak as well. "Radio Override Activated! Go get him Agent 3, we believe in you!" She said. Agents 1 and 2 could only hope this little trick of theirs would work. As their own song began to blast through the speakers of the DJ King, she smirked. It just had to work. There was nothing else the duo could do at this point.

"W-what?" Cap'n said in confusion when he heard the familiar song playing. Suddenly, he figured it out what it is and broke the rope he was tied in. The cuttlefish began to get his groove on by doing some sort of dance. "That heavenly melody...it's the one and only SQUID SISTERS!" He shouted.

Agent 3 opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. She grit her teeth, slowly pushing herself to her feet. Her grip on her gun tightened again, and she stood, coughing and shaking her head. She couldn't give up now…! "… T-Thank you, Agents 1 and 2…!" Agent 3 remarked with a grin, jogging towards the next launchpad.

"WHAT–?!" The King shouted in disbelief, as he couldn't believe his ears. It was the Squid Sisters of all things! He fiddled around fruiously with his turntable to no avail. He was actually a huge fan of the Squid Sisters, even if he didn't want to admit it. He found himself hopping and bouncing along to the fresh tune of the pop duo, and not being able to stop. It could count as dancing for the Octopus. And it distracted him from putting forth the effort of landing a hit on the Agent. Through his little dance, he knew by now he could summon in some troops ad well. Finally, some sort of support against the little brat. Though.. it could mean sending off some troops to die.. No, he didn't want to think about that. Surely the Octarians would be able to gun down Agent 3. He summoned one along with his usual party of missiles. He was really getting desperate.

Agent 3 starts laughing at Octavio's dance. Also, she now was motivated by the music. Focussing on the beat, the agent was able to force herself awake. She shoots the missiles, shielding herself from the scrap as it burst apart. But she hadn't noticed one of Octavio's Octarians nearby. Agent 3 gasped as she was attacked by it, swimming around and shooting it from behind. She had to worry about Octavio, he's was the priority, not the Octarians.

Agent 2 grumbled as she noticed the Octarians being called into battle. Before, she couldn't do anything. But now she could do something. She pulled out the Hero Charger she kept with her in her time in Octo Valley, and began sniping some sorry Octarians who thought they could have their way with Agent 3. She began to speak through the signature headset to communicate with Agent 3. "Agent 3! Don't worry about the Octarians, I've got your back! Just focus on Octavio." "Yeah!" Agent 1 said. "And I'l help to! I'm gonna go protect Gramps!" And with that, she began a cold sprint towards some of the Octarians, using her Hero Roller to crush some of them as she went to defend her dear grandfather from Octavio.

Agents 1, 2, and 3 were really stressing the king out. One of them sniping out his troops, one rushing to the 'used to be tied-up' cuttlefish, and the other laughing straight at his face. He kept hovering back, waiting for the agent to get closer. At least for the fists- as much as he knew they'd hurt again. He needed to rethink this entire machine one day. And still, Octavio kept dancing to the Squid Sisters. His projectiles, firing more aimlessly than usual. His eyes were fixated on Agent 3 though. The last missile he had..it had to work. He just had to wait for the right moment. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET LAUGHING AT ME, SQUIDDO. JUST YOU SEE!" He shouted before releasing an evil chuckle.

Agent 3 turns, nodding before diving down into the puddle of ink to reload. Then she popped back up, doing what she had before. Dodging, shooting whatever was thrown at her. It was getting more difficult as she progressed, since the path appeared to be getting more and more narrow. It was getting a bit easier for Octavio too, with the path narrowing this meant it could only prove to be more difficult as the fight went on.  
Excellent. This also meant, his epic robot fists could finally be useful again. There they went! Even if Agent 3 could avoid them, there was also a chance she could fall into the abyss below them just because she avoided them. One or the other would work at this point. The Squid Sister's melody kept him hopeful.

Her eyes widened at the fists. The path was getting too narrow. She managed to shoot back the first fist, but the second came too soon after. Agent 3 spun around and tried to dive out of the way, but it was a second too late. One of her legs was crushed between the fist and the ground. She let out a scream of pain, immediately diving under the ink to escape. Looks like walking wasn't going to be an option anymore. She'd have to swim to move. Even if she couldn't use that leg, she would still continue to fight. She was so close to the end, she couldn't give up now!

Octavio winced a bit, when he heard the agent scream. It seemed, that scream brought him back to reality on what he was dealing with. A kid. He considered stopping. For a second. Then those god awful fists came back to hit him in the face. He's getting a bit edgy, but as least that she could hardly move just made it even better for him! This was it, his last chance. The last chance he had at eradicating her. There he sunk, back down into the ink. As he let his last, rad, shutter shade missile fly. Anymore hits on him, and he'd be done for.  
'

'Ah! Another one of the missiles!" She thought, moving back a little, she aimed and shot at the missile, knocking it back towards the DJ. Agent 3 then proceeded to move forwards to push the DJ back. She wanted him to fall into the defense. She wanted to intimidate him. Oh, and Agent 3 was doing a find job at intimidating Octavio alright. Despite her injures, the girl could still fight.

Octavio grew less hopeful, and began concentrating more on the girl than the music. There went another fist. He knocked the missile back, watching as the robotic hand exploded in the process. He only had one more chance at splatting the girl, just one more chance. Eyes narrowed, his expression grew fierce.

She blocked out all her pain, numbed her senses. All that mattered was finishing this battle. Again, she took aim and shot, knocking the missile back at Octavio. It was now or never. "Almost there, bucko!" the cap'n shouted with Agent 1 beside him. "Don't give up just yet!"  
The last hit, for him at least, came at a much alarming speed. If Agent 3 could hit it.. no. He wasn't going to think about that. As his remaining fist hit the missile charging at him, he shouted out one last threat. Attempting to scare away the Agent one last time. "I'MA DUBSTOMP YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Time seemed to slow down. The missile was coming straight at her.

Agent 3 lifted her gun, and aimed. Images of the hell she had been put through played in her head. Invisible paths, Octolings, sponges, sweepers, rotating platforms, Octostrikers, Octosnipers, flooders…This was it. With a loud scream, a overpowered battle cry, Agent 3 shot at the missile one last time...


	7. Going Out With A Bang!

Octavio stared at the missile that had target locked straight for him. He had lost. He took his own weapon to the face, the final time. With a pain yell, the impact seemed to have this time flung him out of his machine, and towards Agent 3. He was dazed, and confused. But he knew where he was heading. And he did not want to be ANYWHERE near the agent.

Agent 3 blinked, a bit shocked that this was actually happening. She had won? The agent glanced at Octavio, she knew what she had to do. "NOW, FINISH HIM!" Cap'n Cuttlefish addressed. After his command, she shot him directly in the face, with no mercy foretold and no quarter given.

Suddenly, The DJ found himself slammed against the back of his own machine. "Oh no...so sad..." The last part of his sentence, made him sound as if he were trying to be in a videogame or something. "Cross-fade...to black..." And soon, his entire machine hovered on backwards, and exploded in a giant orange mess.

That was it! That was the end! Agent 3 shielded herself from the blast, then swam forward. As always, she snatched the squirming little Zapfish. It was over. She could go home. Back to her friends and family. Agent 3 smiled, tears in her eyes. She lifted the Zapfish high above her head. It was time to head home.

THE END...


End file.
